Legend Of Dragoon Part Two: A Fight for the Future
by ZebraNinjaCookies
Summary: Several years ago, the Dragoon Spirits disappeared. Now they have came back and claimed new hosts. But that's not all. The king wants them dead. And what are The Stars That Never Set? Who's behind all these new changes? Follow the story of the new dragoons as the try to find a way for the world to survive without being hunted down first.


Legend of Dragoon Part Two: The Fight for the Future

Prologue:

It's been awhile. Endiness has changed since you last visited us. When you were last here, Dart and the other Dragoons had defeated Melbu Framha and saved the world from destruction. It was happy. It was great. The Dragoons all returned home. Dart and Shana went back to Seles and got married. Meru went back to show all the Winglies the new world. Hashel and Kongol went back to Rouge to teach the ways of the Rouge School. And Rose, the good ole Rose, rests peacefully in the ground beside her true love.

I feel like I'm forgetting somebody. Oh yeah. I remember now. Albert. King Albert, to be exact. Well, this is a story worth listening to. King Albert went home to Serdio and married the beautiful Princess Emille. King Zior gave the throne to King Albert so now he became the King of both Tiberoa and Serdio.

But a couple days after the Dragoons returned home, something odd happened. The Dragoon spirits disappeared. Everyone was in awe as they watched the Dragoon Spirits make a circle and float upwards. The Dragoon Spirits floated upwards until you lost view of them. People thought that this was Soa's way of punishing Endiness for stopping the destruction of the world. People waited patiently to see what would happen next.

It wasn't until a couple weeks later that the astronomers of Fletz declared that they have been studying a set of eight giant stars that hadn't moved at all. They called them "The Stars That Never Set", after the Moon That Never Set. The astronomers feared that this stars would have the same effect as The Moon That Never Set. Now people feared that the Black Monster and The Moon Child would return. People feared that the new destruction of the world was now set in motion and no one knew how to stop it.

But that wasn't even the weirdest part. King Albert was starting to act rather strange. He went from being a good king to a bad king in a blink of an eye. King Albert became an alcoholic. He threw countless people in prison, Hellena Prison to be exact. Yeah, that was one of King Albert's so called great "accomplishments" of becoming king. He rebuilt the Hellena Prison so he could throw even more people into prison. It was horrible.

And worst of all, Albert began to hurt everyone around him. Including Queen Emille. In fact, she's the one who got the worst of it. Emille even stopped leaving the castle so people wouldn't see her bruises and scars. But despite all this, the couple had two children: Cleo and Charley. Cleo was the eldest child and probably Albert's favorite person ever. He never laid a finger on her and gave her everything she wanted. You would've thought that she was the second queen the way everyone respected and obeyed her.

And then you had Princess Charley. Princess Charley was a word that was hardly spoken around the castle though. Why, you ask? Because on Charley's sixth birthday, devastation struck. Princess Charley was kidnapped from the castle and taken away. Nobody knew where she was taken or who had taken her. All they knew was that Prince Charley was gone. Queen Emille asked King Albert to search for her, but Albert never did. In fact, rumor was that Albert didn't care that Charley was missing. People said that as long as he had Cleo, he was happy.

But poor Queen Emille was heart broken. She couldn't believe this happened to her. But Queen Emille didn't sit around and cry about it. Instead she started the yearly "Charley Festival." The Charley Festival, named after the missing princess, lasted for a week. During the Charley Festival, the people from all over Endiness were to gather together and see Queen Emille. She would try to help them in any way she could. Everyone loved it. King Albert never attended these festivals. He didn't really care for them. Except for one time. One time Albert actually bothered doing something for someone else for once. He joined Emille and actually went out to Fletz during a Charley Festival. Sure he was looking at pubs the whole time, but you have to admit, it was an effort of some sort.

While Albert was talking to a group of people, a woman stood behind a building, watching Albert. She was holding the hand of a small child, who was peeking around curiously.

"Mama, what did we come here for?" The small child asked, looking up at her mother.

"Ssh, Haley. I'm trying to listen to him." The mother told quietly to Haley. Haley sighed.

"Why do you want to listen to him? You said yourself that he was evil and—"The mother quickly covered the child's mouth.

"Haley. Do not speak of your father like that, especially in a public place like this." The mother gave the child a disappointed look, and Haley sighed,

"I just want to go home, Mama." The mother sighed and picked her child up.

"Okay, Haley. We can go home." The mother turned and looked at Albert one last time. He was looking around at the people when his eyes met hers. She looked familiar, like he had met her somewhere before. He couldn't remember where though. He kept staring at her, and she at him. Then, she ducked behind the building and was gone. Albert made the motion to go after her, but stopped when somebody called his name.

"King Albert, sir!" Albert turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Fester, one of his personal assistants. Fester looked rushed and had papers in his hands, and was coming at Albert rather quick.

"Yes, Fester?" Albert asked. Fester approached King Albert and straightened his clothes before speaking.

"Sir, I was asked to ask you about your opinion about the missing Dragoon spirits." Fester asked calmly, not wanting to upset the king. The king instantly looked upset, and Fester knew he should've waited until later to ask these questions.

"The Dragoons? Ha, who cares about the Dragoons? They're most likely won't be any more Dragoons. The spirits are gone, or at least we think they are. But the people want to know what I think about the Dragoons? Tell them this. Tell the people that if they have any knowledge of the Dragoons or the whereabouts of the Dragoons, tell me immediately. I'll deal with the Dragoons myself." Albert smiled wickedly. Fester gasped.

"Take care of them yourself? You mean you would kill them?"

"Of course, I would." The king said, looking at his hands,

"But sir, you were once a Dragoon yourself!" Fester exclaimed, absolutely shocked at Albert's response.

"So? I don't want them to try to over-rule me, because I'm sure that would be the first thing the Dragoons would want to do. So, yes, if anyone sees a Dragoon, tell us, and we'll take care of the problem." Albert said. He then straightened his cape and walked away, leaving Fester speechless. He couldn't believe what Albert had just said. He shook his head and sighed.

_What happened to you, Albert? You used to be so kind, so thoughtful, and so much different than you are now. I just don't understand how somebody could change so much in so little time._ Fester sighed again and looked around at all the people. It got him thinking. Thinking that maybe…

_Maybe Dart knows. Maybe something happened on the journey back home and Albert didn't tell us about it. But maybe Dart knows about it. I will have to write him a letter and ask. _Fester pulled out a notebook and flipped to a page labeled "To-Do List". He took out a pen from his bag and wrote _Letter to Mr. Dart_ and put a star next to it, so he would remember. He closed the notebook and put that and the pen back into his bag. He then turned and walked into the village, hoping to find something productive to do.

.


End file.
